The Hand That Holds The World
by Natalie668
Summary: Harry has had enough, his Godfather has just died, and he has no family left, Watch as he leaves the wizarding world behind; he and Hermione's family head off to make a new life in America. AU:Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Hand That Holds The World

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does not belong to me, and neither does Supernatural, it belongs to it's specific owner(s).

Using there characters for only enjoyment purposes only, I am not making any money off of this fan fiction at all.

**Warning: **Will eventually contain Yaoi/Shanon-ai, which for those who don't know what that is, it is a Male/Male relationship. The pairing will not come in until later on in the story, the story is going to be based around the surroundings, such as Sam, Dean, Castiel, Angels, God, Michael Arch Angel, Heaven, Hell, Apocalypse, Lucifer… etc.

**Authors Note: **This story will progress as it is written, I don't have an overall plot for this story at the moment, I just want it to come out as it's written, as I find when I do that it's more easier to get the chapters posted early.

* * *

Chapter One

"Attention everyone," a voice echoed throughout the large hall, where the Order of the Phoenix had assembled for an emergency meeting. The hustle and bustle, strained whispers died down, and all eyes turned toward the purple robed man at the front of the room.

"Thank you all for coming tonight, especially on such short notice," Albus Dumbledore began, "but however, there has been an accident that may have ended the life of our young Harry Potter,"

Whispers spread throughout the room, and Professor Dumbledore held his hands up in a request for silence.

"Whilst returning home from Kings Cross today, the Dursley family was killed in a car accident. Apparently, they took a corner too quickly and lost control of the vehicle, which then flipped and soon burst into flames. It is not believed there was any magical interference." Professor Dumbledore paused again, allowing the information to settle, until Molly Weasley called out frightfully:

"What about Harry? You said the Dursley's died, and Harry should have been in that car with them…"

"No sign of Harry or his belongings were found in the wreckage. His fate, we do not know of as of yet." Professor Dumbledore answered solemnly, peering down his half-moon glasses at the shaking red-haired woman.

Many foreheads wrinkled into frowns, the facts just did not add up. Dursley's dead, Harry gone, but no wizard had cast any spells in the vicinity…

"Hedwig!" gasped the hushed voice of Molly Weasley. The striking white owl made a beeline for Professor Dumbledore, who relieved the bird of its burden, and opened the note with some trepidation.

"Harry Potter!" the old bartender gasped in a shocked tone.

Harry cringed, and did a quick sweep of the room to see if his voice had caught any attention. Though Harry's eyesight was worse for wear, it seemed fortunately, the Leaky Cauldron was emptying for the night, and all the customers were to far away or too drunk to comprehend anything said.

"Hi, Tom, I was wondering if I could have a room for the night, I'll pay you tomorrow," he asked trying to sound casual.

"Sure, but, I mean, here, all alone, you of all people should know it's a dangerous world out there at the moment Mr. Potter," Tom said, reluctantly handing the boy key.

"Yeah, well, I had no other choice," Harry replied, fingering the key in his hand.

"There's always a choice Mr. Potter. I hope you are owling Professor Dumbledore immediately, it is not safe at all," he replied shaking his head, "Room 8, it's last on your right." He replied with a slight wink.

"I will, and thanks Tom," Harry replied, heading for the blurry shadow of the staircase at the Wizarding Inn.

* * *

Flashback

"How dare you let your kind to speak to me and my family like that?" Vernon spluttered, miniscule drips of spit splattering across the windscreen.

"I didn't kn…" Harry began, watching his uncle swell with indignation.

"Who do you freaks think you are? Telling us how we should live our lives? Freaks or not, I'll do whatever I damn well like thank you very much!" Vernon continued, and Petunia nodded in sympathy.

"I mean the things we've had to put up with over the years, snakes on the loose, people flying like a balloon, exploding fireplaces, flying cars, and then the attack on Dudley last summer… I think your lot doesn't appreciate how much we put up with."

"Mmm… Poor Duddikins," Petunia murmured softly.

"Exactly. Then to throw it all back in our faces like that…" Vernon went on; Harry cringed and sunk lower into the back seat, as it seemed the verbal bashing was going to continue the entire trip to Privet Drive.

All of a sudden, tires squealed as the Vernon braked suddenly, swerving to the side of the road. Harry was thrown forward in his seat, heart in his mouth. Realizing they had come to a halt, stopping on the side of the road, Harry looked up only to meet Vernon's angry eyes.

"Well, you know what Harry Potter. No longer will I tolerate this. I am a Dursley, I am a respectable citizen, and I'm putting my foot down," Vernon said exiting the car and walking around to the back door on the passenger side where Harry sat.

Opening the door Vernon said, "Out, now,"

"What?" Harry asked in surprise, sitting up a little straighter unlocking his seat belt.

"I said out. Go. We don't want you, or anything to do with you." He snarled in answer.

Harry simply gaped at him in shock.

Vernon lunged at Harry's frozen form and dragged him from the car by the collar onto the sidewalk, black rimmed glasses falling from Harry's nose, giving a resounding crunch underneath Vernon's steel-capped boots. He dumped Hedwig and her cage in his arms, and popping the boot, Vernon threw Harry's trunk down beside him, gave him one last look of utmost loathing before shutting the door, climbing back in the driver's side, and speeding off down the road and out of sight.

Harry sat there blinking, eyes unfocused, not quite comprehending what had just happened.

A car sped around the corner, splashing drain water up over the curb, and with Hedwig's indignant squawk as her white feather were doused in cold brown water, Harry came out of his stupor.

'They threw me out. They abandoned me. The Dursley's dumped me off in the middle of nowhere to fend for myself' he thought abstractedly.

Getting to his feet, Harry did the only logical thing possible - he pulled out his wand, and held it out in front of him.

Just as he expected he heard the unique sound of the Knight Bus came round the corner and screech to a halt in front of him. He had to go to Diagon Alley and contact the Order, going to Grimmauld place would be too bold, anybody could be on the bus to overhear, he may inadvertently give away the order location! It is under Fidelius though… Harry mused silently as Stan made his introductions. 'No, better be safe than sorry' He decided, before interrupting the pimply conductor.

"Diagon Alley please," Harry said, holding out what was left of his galleons in his hand.

"Sure thing Neville, long time no see. Merlin! It'll be the next stop if your paying me this much!" Stan exclaimed.

Harry simply gave him a grateful smile grasping for the handrail, whilst Stan dragged his trunk and owl on board behind, he took a seat on the nearest bed and braced himself for one hell of a ride.

End of Flashback

* * *

With a heavy sigh, Harry flopped down on the chair by the window, and rested his head in his hands. He was lost without his glasses. Getting the key in the lock had been a mission, let alone remaining upright walking up the rickety staircase.

Looking up, and out of the window into the blurry night sky, Harry knew he was in danger being out all alone (not to mention without his glasses!), but he was in the wizarding world, his world, the new-found freedom, even if for only a day, set in. Fumbling in the drawer for paper, ink and quill, Harry paused, quill poised for action, before he started scribbling, a legible – he hoped – letter.

Authors Ending Note: Pretty please could everybody vote on a pairing, I've got one in mind, I just need some help choosing. Plus if you'd like to give me some Idea's as to what could happen in this fanfiction, feel free to review or even PM me :)  
Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Rewritten

**Title: **The Hand That Holds The World

**Author: **Natalie668

**Warning: **Will later Contain Shanon-ai, Yaoi, Religious quotes/people, If this is against your beliefs or anything as such, please refer back to where you came from.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own, never have, never will.

**Authors Note: **Thank you everyone who reviewed for this Chapter, as you can see I've deleted, and re-wrote some of the chapter, just a quick once over of what I've replaced/changed.

_1. Harry has just left Hogwarts 5th__ Year, he knows nothing about Horcruxes or that they even exist._

_2. Voldemort is still very much alive._

_3. Harry, at the moment doesn't think at all about dating people, or his own Sexual Orientation, he will not have to think about it for a few years to come. _

_4. Harry writes the letter to Dumbledore telling him that he isn't going to be there hero, that he's had enough and he's leaving them to clean up the mess. _

_5. Ron is not going with Hermione & Harry, but that doesn't mean he's any less of a friend to Harry, he simply wants to stay with his family and get a job as an Auror instead of go halfway around the world._

_6. Harry is if I'm not mistaken, Harry is just about to turn 16? And as he, Hermione & her parents are moving to America to start a new life, don't you have to stay at school until you're 18 anyway? So I'm having Hermione & Harry start High School. _

_Request, please could someone Beta for me, preferably an American, as this story is going to be based in America, and I know nothing of it such as School, what year at school you are when you're 16? I have absolutely no Idea, here in England you're in year 11. But who knows what it is in America._

~*~*~While the Dursley's were driving~*~*~

"Finally!" exclaimed a red faced Vernon Dursley, "Free of the boy and his world at last!" he ranted, shaking his fist in the rear-view mirror, tiny droplets of saliva spraying across the front windscreen as he cheered.

"I- I don't think you should have done that Vernon… You don't- you haven't seen what his kind can do," Petunia ventured timidly, rather wary of her husband's decision.

Things hadn't been the same at the Dursley household since last summer when Potter left for school. Dudley hadn't been the same boy since being attacked by those denemor-things or whatever they were called, while being in the company of his 'freaky' cousin.

He had slowly lost contact with his friends, throwing himself into his boxing, and cutting classes as often as possibly – not that was really anything new except he now made no effort to hide it. It was all Potter's fault of course.

Dudley was frequently quiet and had taken to staying in his room an awful lot since the last summer. His parents were worried, and according to Vernon at least – the 'freak' had to go before any more damage was done.

"Listen here, Petunia. Look at your son and what that boy has done to him. All because you, you – not me, allowed him into our home. I told you he'd bring nothing but trouble and did you listen to me? No. You didn't. So now, since you've done such a knock-up job so far of keeping our family safe and happy, I'm going to make the decisions now, and I say that damn boy goes!" Vernon growled at his wife, glancing in the rear-view mirror once more, eyes glowing with glee at the stunned teenager he had abandoned.

"But they'll…" Petunia tried, before reeling back in shock as her husbands fist ploughed into the side of her jaw yelling "NO!"

She looked at her husband in shock, and he just looked defiantly back, directly into her eyes. Turning away from her husband, tears welled in the corners of her eyes from the throbbing of her mandible, and her heart leapt into her throat and she screamed her husband's name a split second before her neck was snapped like a twig. Tires screeched, fences snapped like paper, and a resounding thud was heard from the nearby house as the Dursley's car wrapped itself around a tree trunk.

Harry was awakened the next morning by the summer sun streaming in through the open window at which he had fallen asleep at, while staring out into the night sky.

Yawning, Harry went to straighten up his glasses only to find them missing. He'd left them broken on the footpath after what happened…

Harry looked around the room to see if his owl had returned with any threats or promises to search him out. Without his glasses, his vision was rather blurry, nowhere near perfect.

The room was still bare, with only his school trunk leaning against the end of the rather worn four-poster bed. There was no sign of Hedwig.

Opening up his trunk and sifting through some of Dudley's hand-me-downs, Harry found a clean set of school robes he could wear for the day.

Sitting down on the bed alongside his trunk, he stared at Dudley's cast-offs. How could they just leave him like that? Harry just couldn't comprehend it.

He understood that there was no love lost between them, but yet they had taken him in as a baby, so they must have some sense of family obligation or - love.

Fine, make him move out as soon as he was of age, fulfilling their duty to Petunia's sister, but to go to all the trouble of picking him up at Kings Cross station and then just abandoning him like that… Harry shook his head.

_'Don't even think on it' _he thought, _'I'm rid of them and they're rid of their 'freak', it's not like I should even care!' _

They were probably at home sitting down as a family, eating breakfast or something… something he had never been part of anyway.

Harry strode across the room, clothes in hand, and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

Dumbledore opened the letter from Harry with trepidation.

Perching his half-moon glasses up his nose, he began to read aloud,

_Dumbledore, _

_You may or may not have noticed that the Dursley's have decided to abandon me in the middle of nowhere; I guess they finally had enough of me. _

_I guess I can't exactly say I'm sad that they have abandoned me, I'm actually quite glad I'm away from the bastards. _

_All this time, they have abused me, and you have known all along. Yet, you sent me there every summer. _

_That is not exactly very caring of you is it?_

_I guess I am sending this to you to tell you I am leaving, you can defeat snake face yourself, because I'm not your god-damned puppet anymore._

_I don't see why I should save a world, which wants me to die saving them, while they sit back, and watch me die, while they do absolutely nothing. _

_I am sure that you and the Order will try to find me, but I am afraid I cannot let you do that. _

_I am leaving, and I will not be coming back, if ever again; hope you do defeat the snake-faced bastard. _

_Harry._

Faces paled throughout the room as what they heard began to sink in, an uproar of cries wailed through the room, the order were shouting about 'how could their chosen one abandon them'.

All the while Dumbledore sat there calmly, deep down he knew this would happen. Everyone breaks eventually.

Sighing, the old man stood.

"Silence!" he shouted through the room.

The Order automatically silenced,

"We are not going to search Harry out; we are going to let him leave…" Dumbledore said with a deep sigh.

Kingsley Shacklebolt shouted over Dumbledore's speech with a loud angry shout, "You can't do that, the brat can't just leave us like this, we'll be killed if you just let him leave. Voldemort wont be able to be stopped if he leaves!, he's our last hope!" he shouted across the room.

There were murmurs of agreement heard throughout the room, all the while Mrs. Weasley cried into her husbands shoulder.

"Enough!" Dumbledore shouted at Shacklebolt, his eyes narrowed, "Are you questioning me, Kingsley?" he asked.

Kingsley spluttered stupidly, "Of course not, but you can hardly let him just leave, he's meant to defeat him, just like what it said in that prophecy."

Shaking his head sadly, Dumbledore spoke again,

"Sadly, I seemed to of forgotten the weight of the world on one so young, is a great weight. He is after all only 16 years old."

The Order tried to speak again but Dumbledore cut in, "Enough, my word is final, we will not search out Harry. We will let him leave, and create another life elsewhere." and with that said he dismissed everyone.

When the room was empty, he sighed sadly to himself and said to the empty room, "I'm sorry my boy, I didn't think. I should have looked after you better." a stray tear escaped from behind the half-moon spectacles.

* * *

Harry had decided that instead of sitting around in his room all day, he may as well get some money out and have a look around the shops.

He desperately needed a replacement for his glasses. He was quite tempted to go into muggle London and find some clothes that fit him, but Diagon Alley came first.

"I'd like to see the head Goblin please," Harry said politely approaching the goblin teller behind the counter.

"Key please," the goblin responded unemotionally, all business as usual.

Harry took the small gold key out of his pocket and handed it across.

"Right Mr. Potter, this seems to be in order," he said before calling out, "Griphook!"

Another small goblin approached the desk, "Please take Mr. Potter to Greyclaw," the teller said.

Griphook nodded in consent, and then looked at Harry. "Follow me," he said, and Harry obliged.

They ended up in front of a big mahogany door, the small goblin knocked before entering.

The goblin behind the desk looked up in greeting, before he ushered the Griphook out of the room.

The head goblin gestured Harry to sit down, before he spoke,

"Ah, I was wondering when you Mr. Potter-Black were going to show up. I was just about to Owl you your Godfathers will, but now you're here there's no need to do that." the goblin said as he laced his small hands together above the desk, a moment later and a scroll appeared on it.

The Goblin opened the scroll, and nodded, before laying it out before him.

The goblin spoke first, "As you can see here," the goblin pointed to the first paragraph, "Mr. Black left all of his worldly possessions to you, as well as his family estates and money. You Mr. Potter-Black are a very wealthy young man."

Harry just sat there in shock, it hadn't even been a week and already they were shoving Sirius' will at him.

"What that mean Mr. Potter," the goblin continued, "is that you are now the head of both Potter and Black. With those titles come responsibility, I am here to account your possessions and keep your business' stable without worrying you over things as trivial as having to manage your accounts. I have been both of your families Accountant for Centuries. And I will continue to be so for many more."

Harry let his words sink in, "So your telling me, that I'm now super rich because my Godfather is dead?"

"Pretty much" Greyclaw replied.

Sinking into his chair, Harry closed his eyes.

"But that isn't all Mr. Potter-Black, not only do you have Mr. Blacks will. You also have many more, for example 56 family members left their worldly fortunes to you after you defeated Voldemort the first time, so I am also looking after those accounts too." several more scrolls appeared upon the desk.

"Mr. Potter-Black, may I ask why you came to Gringotts today, if it wasn't to know you're Godfathers will?" Greyclaw asked.

Harry opened his eyes, "I came because I'm leaving the Wizarding world. I can't stay here anymore. I know I'm leaving the world in danger of Voldemort, I just don't care.

So I was coming here to ask how much money it would be to move elsewhere, preferably not in the UK?" he replied.

Greyclaw tapped his fingers upon the desk, "As you should know, Gringotts has many a banks all around the world. So you would be able to access your money anywhere around the world. But I'd also like to remind you that because of all of these will's you have been left properties all over the world as well. Some large and glamorous, some small and quaint. I could get you a list of properties delivered to you for 2 Galleons, 7 knuts & 3 Sickles?" he asked.

Harry considered this and he nodded his head, and said, "Could you bill it to my personal account please; I have to ask is there any type of device, like one of those Muggle credit cards which can be used anywhere, even in the Wizarding world?" Harry asked earnestly.

Greyclaw wrote something down upon a scroll which he pulled out of his desk draw, and a moment later, a plastic card appeared upon the desk, it looked like any normal Muggle credit card.

"This card here is attached to each and everyone of your accounts, you may use it anywhere in the world, whether it be Wizarding or Muggle. The cost of it is 32 Galleons, which have been paid out of your Personal account Mr. Potter-Black." Greyclaw replied as he handed over the small card.

"Mr. Greyclaw, may I ask why it is you're calling me Mr. Potter-Black?" Harry asked inquiringly.

Greyclaw looked at him over his small glasses which rested at the tip of his nose. "As a head of house, for both Potter and Black, you therefore have to have those last names too." he replied.

"Oh…" was Harry's reply before he stood up from the comfy chair.

"One last thing, when was it those Properties were going to show up?" he asked as he placed his hand upon the doorknob.

"Within the next 12 hours, Mr. Potter-Black. It was nice meeting you." Greyclaw said as he looked up one last time before Harry walked out of the office.

Walking out of Gringotts was easy, because he had a small Goblin to follow, but when he got out into the daylight his vision was back to a blurry mess.

Squinting he began to approach the 'Optical Optometry' which was situated between Florence and Blotts.

* * *

Heading towards the door, he entered the small quaint tiny building.

From what he could tell through the blurriness, it was pretty much empty, apart from a sales witch who happily approached him.

"How may I… oh my, Harry Potter!" the lady blushed furiously, while trying to inconspicuously straighten herself up. Harry groaned inwardly at the reaction, before politely asking the attendant for help.

"My glasses broke and I need a new pair, could you help me?" he asked politely. The attendant looked at him for a second, and then switched into her professional mode.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. We have a selection of glasses, spectacles and the like, plus a range of lenses that work just like muggle contacts," she said, "glasses have a longer life, but contact lenses offer more freedom without the fear of your glasses falling off or getting smashed. Of course we do have charms to protect glasses from such thing. The lenses are very popular with the younger generation, particularly sporting witches and wizards."

Harry pondered for a moment, and realizing she was trying to talk him into getting contacts, most likely the more expensive of the options, but money was not much of an object to Harry anymore, and all-in-all, they were a better option really, especially with his record so far.

"I'd like to look at the lenses then, please," Harry requested, and the attendant led him to the back wall of the shop.

"We have many types of lenses with different features such as changing eye colour, night vision, zoom ability…" she began before Harry interrupted.

"I'd like a pair that is obviously of my prescription, last a reasonably long time, with night vision and the change eye colour option only. I'd also appreciate it if there was some sort of anti-summoning charm and unbreakable charm also… They don't fog up or anything do they?" Harry asked, inquisitively and the attendant laughed.

"Of course not. I think we have just the pair you are looking for. A lot of wizards and witches that don't even need glasses often purchase these lenses for their handy charms believe it or not. Here we are, 'Midnight Rainbow' they are called. They turn your eye colour to any colour you want, or you can simply have them your normal colour." She said as she walked around him taking in his appearance.

She continued talking,

"They will adjust to your eyesight with a tap of your wand, and then just tap again to stop where you want them to focus." She said, handing him a small packet.

"They last up to 5 years, and therefore have a 3 year guarantee. They need never come out, until your vision begins to return to your 'normal' again."

Harry looked at the packet before asking, "With all due respect ma'am, can I try them on because I can't exactly read much at the moment."

"Oh, of course," she answered, "here we are," she popped two little lenses out of their little containers and asked Harry to hold still as she put them in for him, explaining the process as she went. Taking out his wand, Harry tapped gently just in front of his eye and his vision began to swirl.

"At the moment it may seem a little strange, but all it's doing is assessing your eyes for where it needs to compensate for the damage," she explained, seeing Harry's confused face.

The swirling slowed down and the world slowly came into focus. With another tap of his wand Harry set his lenses to the right focus. "Good. How do I change the colour and get night-vision?" he asked.

"For those," she answered, "simply tap your wand again and command the change with either the colour for example "Brown" as for Night-Vision, it should automatically work when it dark out, you can use both at the same time too."

It seemed simple enough, and Harry felt as if a load had come of his shoulders with just simply being able to see properly again. "I'll take them," he said, following the attendant to the counter.

"Great. That's 65 galleons then please," she announced, and Harry handed over the card which he had gotten earlier without any hesitation.

"Thank you Mr. Potter," she answered handing him the lenses box with instructions. "Please do come back again in the future, thank you for shopping with 'Optical Optometry'." she said cheerfully.

"Thank you," Harry replied with a smile, then turned and left the bright shop, instructed his new lenses to normal and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to look for a howler or a letter from the Ministry saying they were going to lock him away for abandoning there world.

* * *

"Ouch!" Harry cried, tripping over the corner of his trunk and hopping around the small room cursing loudly. After returning from the Alley to find no reply, he felt half anxious, and the other half ecstatic.

Patience however, had never been a strength of his, pacing the small room, looking from muggle to wizarding world out of the window.

Flopping down on his bed and rather threadbare blankets, Harry sighed, blinking back the tears in his watering eyes as he remembered the reality of his situation.

He'd been abandoned by his family, and had even had to give up the company of his faithful owl, Hedwig, to send off his message of him leaving.

And there was no Sirius… ever again, yet there was no one else in this world he called family, his only friends…

Hermione!

That was it, he was going to have to message Hermione, maybe she'd leave with him too?, and maybe Ron as well!

Getting up and running towards his trunk he pulled out a sheet of parchment and began to write down his plan, and he hoped that Hermione would leave with him.

She was like a sister to him, he didn't know what he would do without her there with him.

It took him a while to write up the Letter, but he managed to get it ready to send off.

20 minutes after sitting on his threadbare bed, Hedwig returned with a single note.

_Harry,_

_I'm so terribly sorry for all that has happened over the past few years… I understand you wanting to leave, and I will not stop you from going._

_Just please look after yourself, and take one of the young Mr. Weasley or Miss. Granger with you on your travels. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.s - Good luck in your new life. _

Reading out what the note said, he smiled slightly, _'Well at least I don't have to worry about the Order and the Ministry running after me'_ he thought to himself.

Stroking Hedwig softly he gave her some bacon which had been left in his room. And gently attached the letter to Hermione to her leg.

Hooting softly and nipping his ear, Hedwig flew out the window.

Sitting down, he reached into the trunk and pulled out the 2-way mirror Sirius had given him.

Wrapping his arms around it and pulling it to his chest he lay back and let the tears slide down his face.

Closing his eyes, he let unconsciousness overtake him, and he fell into a tear-induced sleep.

The crooked, rickety gate creaked open as he walked up the path, the surrounding trees curling away from his presence as he walked up the cobbled path that led to the cottage.

He whispered "Morsmordre" and continued up the path, admiring his work in the dark sky. An owl hooted in fright and flew away, and he watched its disappearing form in the night sky.

It was a full moon this Halloween, and for some reason the stars seemed brighter than ever. He whispered an incantation and the wooden door swung open, allowing him entrance to the home. He stepped inside, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Potter? I know you're here… your secret keeper was very… helpful for a change," he called, following his words with a soft maniacal laugh.

In the opposite room, two adults stood, frozen in place, eyes wide with fear.

It had been a good evening considering they were in hiding, they'd received an owl from Remus and Sirius, wishing the couple a 'Happy Halloween', and saying they would be staying in as it was a full moon.

"Take Harry to the nursery, I'll try and fight him off," James whispered softly into his wife's ear, his voice breaking slightly. He kissed his wife gently on the lips, and his son on the forehead, flicked his wand from the holster and headed toward the entrance hall.

Lily gasped, a hand covering her mouth, as her husband disappeared around the corner, and she began to tremble.

"Ah… there you are James… thought you didn't want to come and play for a minute there…" Voldemort said, twirling his wand in his right hand.

"I know why you're here, I know the prophecy. But I'm sorry you can't have him, you'll have to get through me first," James said, steeling himself.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem," Voldemort smirked, "Might as well practice the formalities," he said bowing to James who copied the gesture.

"Oh what the hell," Voldemort cried as he straightened up, and pointing his wand directly at the dark haired man before him, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he bellowed, and a large green jet of light shot towards James.

James dived to the floor, and rolled behind the table for cover.

"Come on, Potter, this isn't a game of hide and seek…" he said, slowly edging toward the same table.

James leapt out from his hiding place, and sent a well aimed 'stupefy!' at the Dark Lord.

However, Voldemort simply waved his hand, and the spell dissipated into thin air.

James stood in the centre of the entrance hall, eyes wide open in amazement at the man's power.

"Going to fight like a man, now are we?" Voldemort patronized, grinning at James with a lopsided smile.

James, straightened his shoulders, his eyes narrowing to slits as he glared at the Dark Lord.

He held his wand in his right hand and aimed it at Voldemort's heart.

Voldemort copied the stance.

"On the count of three…" Voldemort whispered.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort whispered, putting all his will force and magic possible into the words.

"Three…" James' eyes widened in shock as the green light hit his chest, then he fell motionless to the floor.

"You didn't really expect the Dark Lord to play nicely, did you now?" Voldemort said as he stepped over the corpse and headed towards the nursery for the boy.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." Voldemort said in a singsong voice as he ascended the stairs, and entered the first room on his left – the nursery.

"Ahhh… here we all are…" he said, pointing his wand at the feisty red head.

Lily turned and placed Harry into the cot, then turned around to face the attacker, holding Harry behind her back at the same time.

"Move aside girl…" Voldemort snarled, inching towards the cot.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she cried.

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…" he warned, now within a meter of the cot.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead…" she continued to cry desperately.

"Avada Kedavra," he granted, and Lily, fell to the ground leaving Harry defenceless in his cot, or so it seemed. Green eyes met hollow red ones, and Harry tilted his head to one side.

Little did Voldemort know, there was in the room with him an Angel, and not just any Angel, it was Michael, the Arch angel, he had been sent by God himself, to protect this boy before him.

Voldemort unknowing of the Angel which resided in the room with him, aimed his wand at the small baby, and cast the unforgivable curse upon him.

"Avada Kedavra" he hissed.

The angel watched as the curse hit his brothers head, and reflect back at its caster.

He knew he didn't have to do anything, simply because the boy before him was half Angel half human.

He waited there in the room with the baby half angel half demon, until the giant arrived to take the boy to safety.

His job was done. It was time to return to heaven and report his success. There was one person up there who he knew would be waiting restlessly to hear his report. Castiel, his fellow brother. And the boy's Soul-mate.

_Authors Ending Note: Hope this was long enough, took me quite a while to finish it off. I may have to go over this again, in the near future. But all I'm saying is Yes, Castiel is Harry's Soul-mate._

_But NO this is not the only Harry centred main pairing._

_As you may have now guessed, Harry is half Angel, Half Demon. _

_An angel had sex with a human (lily), and during Lily's pregnancy she got possessed by a demon, and the demon stayed within her until Harry was born. When the demon left, it left a piece of itself within the unborn baby. _

_Producing a Half Demon Half Angel baby. But of course, you still have the Wizarding side too. So then you have a Demon/Angel/Wizard baby. _

_Hmm, and now each of these three categories have soul-mates. _

_And Castiel is Harry's soul-mate for the Angel part._

_But then for Harry's Wizarding part, Dean is the Soul-mate. _

_And finally for the Demon part =] Good 'old' Lucifer is Harry's soul-mate. _

_Hope You all don't mind my final pairings. _

_This story is NOT a 4some, it is singular pairings. Please don't confuse this with a PWP, this story HAS a plot! _

Review!

EDITED: 17th May 2010, Longer, more detailed. Extra information.

People asked how Lucifer is Harry's Demon side Mate, the answer is, Lucifer created Demons did he not? So shouldn't that count him as the creator of Demons therefore having a part with the Demons?

Sam is NOT paired with Harry, sorry everyone, I have an important role for him.

Thanks for the reviews, If anyone would agree to being my Beta I would be so grateful!

Thanks, and Review Please! ^_^


End file.
